Rudolph The Akatsuki Reindeer
by Krapi
Summary: ONE-SHOT There comes a time when something unexplained, unimaginable and something utterly stupid happens to you. This is what happend to Sakura and now her christmas has crashed and burned in the space of an innocent carol. RnR!


Tis the season to be jolly lalalalala la AHHHHHH!

Seeing as it's christmas I decided to put up a quick one-shot that me and a friend made!

Hope you like it and please dont take it too seriously XD it's just to get you into the christmas mood. :)

* * *

The doorbell rang for the umpteenth time and the petal haired girl growled dangerously underneath the comfort of her covers, it was Christmas day and her first day off in god knows how long…did someone have a death wish today or were they just mentally challenged?

_Probably both_.

The continuous ringing echoed through the walls, making her un-able to drift back to her happy place. She growled again and ripped the covers off of her body—much to her disappointment—and slipped on her black, velvet robe, too angry to put on her Pikachu slippers that Ino bought for her birthday.

As she stomped out of her room and down stairs she vaguely heard murmurs and whispers coming from outside, she tied her pink locks into a low ponytail and quickened her pace when she thought it could be some kind of emergency.

_Or an opportunity to stuff more people into a body bag for bugging me. _She thought dryly.

When she made it to the front door the talking ceased and for some reason she was hesitant in opening the door. Her hand gripped the handle, yet didn't open the door. Sensing this, angry voice's travelled through to her ears.

"We know you're there pinkie!"

"Just open the fucking door so we can sing a fucking carol, bitch."

Her green eyes widened in anger upon hearing the comments and yanked fiercely at the door, breaking it off its hinges with her abnormal strength. She became blinded with rage as she threw the door behind her, barely missing her cat Mr. Tibbles , whom was sleeping peacefully on the sofa.

"Pinkie? Bitch? ME?! How dare you!" She grabbed the nearest person to her and brought her lips to his ear.

"I'm wearing the correct colour for a funeral." She hissed, gesturing to her black robe. "Now all we need is a dead body, Do. You. Want. To, Die?"

"No! Tobi doesn't want to die!" The man squeaked out.

Laughing erupted from behind him and brought her out of the 'blinded with rage' state, she openly gaped and quickly let go of the man and blinked to make sure that this wasn't some kind of sick joke, even a nightmare

_Tobi, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Pein, Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara and Sasori._

Akatsuki were standing outside of her house.

Inside of Konoha.

Who guards the damn gates these days? The visually impaired?

Sakura's mouth was still agape as Konan placed a stereo player on her doorstep and pressed play. A familiar tune flowed to her ear, she would _almost _smile, if not for the fact that Akatsuki were about to sing a Christmas carol to her. She must be going crazy.

"We wish you a very merry Christmas Haruno-san!" They all politely said, including Sasori.

_Didn't I kill you? Well obviously not if you're here and alive and wishing me a merry Christmas…this is insane._

The group softly swayed to the music with smiles on their faces…well except for Itachi, he looked like his puppy was just sacrificed to Jashin.

Kisame quickly tucked away his tuna-in-a-can into his cloak as he noticed it was their cue to begin.

_Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer  
had a very shiny nose.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say—_

"IT BLOWS!" The group glared viciously at Hidan and Deidara, they both howled in laughter and carried on.

_All of the other reindeer  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Rudolph  
join in any reindeer games_.

Itachi rolled his eyes and stopped singing, chucking his carolling book at Sakura's head—which he missed—she was not even amazed at their talent in carols! Their effort is being wasted on a pathetic little kunoichi whom doesn't know how to close her own mouth, let alone appreciate their talent in carolling.

He stalked off in a deadly mood while the others shrugged and carried on.

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say:  
"Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
won't you—_

"BANG MY WIFE TONIGHT?" Konan smacked Pein around the head and whispered something into his ear, which made him shut up and turn him deathly pale.

_Then all the reindeer loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,  
you'll go down in history—_

"—**and down my stomach if we don't stop singing about food!" **Zetsu's dark side sang darkly.

Sakura was still frozen solid while everyone was congratulating each other on a great carol, patting themselves on the back even!

A loud gurgling noise gained everyone's attention. They all looked towards Zetsu, gently patting his stomach and shamelessly asked Sakura…

"Got any Christmas dinner for me?"

"**Preferably you…"** He took a sly glance past her and looked at the animal on the sofa, squinting at its name tag. **"…Or Mr. Tibbles"**

The screams that came next, stretched for miles.

And surprisingly, it didn't come from Sakura.

* * *

The END! hope y'all enjoyed it.

And Merry christmas and a happy new year!

Read and Review ta :) share the love :D


End file.
